Pepsi? Coke? Hm, Poke!
by Evil Yami
Summary: DJ and Stephanie... not exactly normal, in fact far from it. They start normal, then when DJ gets the urge to poke a glowy thing, they are flung into other worlds! BakuraXOCXRyou YugiXOCXYami Maybe OCXMarik later


Stephanie walks up slowly and looks at the audience.

"Sadly nobody here owns Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime that may happen to collide with the messed up world of freakish teenage drama that is Coke, Pepsi, Poke, and Pizza. So back off lawyers, we have a blowtorch and a… um… fish… Yeah! I have a fish." Suddenly DJ comes running in.  
"I have candy!" DJ suddenly throws candy at random people… hitting some girl in the eye. "…She did it!" DJ pointed at Stephanie and ran off.

DJ had short light brown, tomboyish hair, jade green eyes, seventeen years old, had had a little too much sugar, had glasses, a brown shirt that said "Free at last!", black shorts, a cool Celtic ring on her middle finger, stripped black and white knee high socks, and was splattered with paint.

Stephanie, who's house they were staying in, had medium length, super thick brown hair that she had died red, brown eyes, blue jeans that were splattered with red paint, white socks, a black shirt that said "I used to have superhuman powers, but my therapist too them away.", a notebook in her hands, her computer in front of her, and was obsessed with everything but reality. They had just finished eating a box of pizza.

DJ was sitting on the couch, covered in a blue blanket, with yellow ducks, while drinking Coke and Pepsi, which she had named Poke. Stephanie was just looking at her as DJ twitched violently.  
"Wheel of **Fortune**!" DJ yelled. Her friend, Stephanie, quickly wrote down what she was doing. DJ glanced at her. "What are you doing?" She looked at her… and wrote that down too. Suddenly DJ burped. "**Damn you Poke**!" She yelled. "Don't you dare write that down!" Stephanie burst into laughter and typed it on her computer. "**Bitch**!"

"_Prepare for a trip to Egypt…_" The TV said.  
"No!" Stephanie glared. "Why can't it be me!" DJ began to laugh at her.

"Cuz you obsess and god hates you." DJ smirked evilly. Stephanie looked up at the unusually low ceiling.  
"I hate him too… I shall kill you god!" She yelled and got up. "Let's watch a--" She fell onto her face, having stood up to fast. DJ was too busy singing to the Wheel music to pay attention, then began quoting commercials. "…DJ… Help me." Stephanie moaned. DJ stood up, stepping on her.

"Where are you?" She asked, stepping on her head, pushing her into the carpet.  
"Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmm!" Stephanie mumbled, suffocating. DJ looked down.

"Ah! Monster!" She bolted into Stephanie's room… there was a crash. "Help me!" DJ screamed. "I am being molested by a teddy bear!" Stephanie laughed and ran into the room. DJ was surrounded by teddy bears, a stuffed Yugi doll on her head. A candle fell and hit Stephanie in the head as she walked over.  
"Gah!" She yelled, tripping and landing on DJ. Both of them smacked into the wall, breaking it.

"Air!" DJ gasped. "Air!" As Stephanie jumped up, she started flipping out.  
"**A hole in the wall**!" She screamed. "Parents-to-me-kill-going! And--**what the hell**?" Stephanie gaped at the hole, there was a swirling portal of purple and black light.

"Ooooooo glowy." DJ looked at Stephanie. "Let's poke it!" She declared, reaching for it.  
"**DJ, no**!" Stephanie grabbed onto her, but it was too late. "Don't touch the--ah sht…"

"Stephanie! **Fly**!" DJ was yelling like a maniac. "**Flap your arms**!"

"I summon Blue Eyes--" Seto Kaiba started, ready to throw down the card. Seto Kaiba, the brown haired, blue eyed CEO; Mokuba Kaiba, his little brother with black hair and brown eyes; Yugi Mouto, the short guy with black hair tipped lavender and blonde highlights who was also the possessor of the Millennium Puzzle; Ryou Bakura, the timid guy with longish white hair and brown eyes who was the keeper of the Millennium Ring; and the Egyptian known as Marik Ishtar with platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes who held the Millennium Rod closed their eyes from a blinding light.  
"We're gonna **die**!" Stephanie screamed. "What are we gonna do? We're--not… falling anymore…" The light had faded. Stephanie had landed on Seto Kaiba. "Kaiba?" She blinked.  
"Um… I don't mean to be rude… but um… do I know you?" Ryou asked. DJ had landed on him.  
"Mmmmmmmaaaaaaaybe." DJ smirked evilly. "Hey Stephi, where are we?" She looked at Stephanie who had gotten up and was apologizing to Kaiba. She turned to DJ.

"We um… are in… um… D--" Stephanie's deck hit her in the head, falling down. She hit the floor again. "Agh!" She yelled grabbing her head. "The pain! Why did I have to buy the metal case!" She complained. DJ laughed hysterically.

"Did it hurt?" She asked.

"**Blood**!" Stephanie screamed, and began running around like a maniac. "Blood!" DJ stuck her foot out, tripping her. Stephanie, being trusting of DJ, fell on her face. "Ah!" She was about to hit the floor, when Marik caught her. He looked at her.

"You are a walking train accident." He commented. Stephanie instantly got lost in his lavender eyes. DJ paused, looking at her hands as the sugar started to wear off.

"Am I supposed to look like this?" She asked. "Since we're anime… we should… have powers." She reached her hand out and a ball of flaming blue fire. Everyone was looking at her. "Ooooooo." It went out instantly and DJ couldn't make it come back. ...She took out a lighter and lit it. "That's better."

"…" Stephanie said one thing. "Mary-Sue."

"Hey." DJ looked at Stephanie with a small evil smirk. "You're the one in the arms of the guy." Stephanie blinked, looked at Marik, and jumped away.  
"No!" Stephanie shook her head. "No! No!" She slapped herself. "Bad!"

Okay! That was the first part, hopefully it didn't come off as stupid as I thought… if it did… I meant for it to… really… except… DJ really isn't that stupid… most of the time… only when she's hyper. So yeah, review or DJ will pelt you with candy!


End file.
